


You and Me and the Devil Make Three

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fake Threesomes, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Teasing Ty is always hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an accident. But Ty's reactions are just too good to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and the Devil Make Three

It had started out innocently enough. Nick had invited Emma on board the Fiddler for a weekend while the three of them worked through the ins and outs of joining her team. There was a surprising amount of boring paperwork involved in this sort of thing.

Kelly was lying in a deck chair, contented and sleepy from a little too much sun and a little too much weed. He held his phone up and took a series of goofy selfies, more out of boredom than anything. He flipped through them and laughed as he saw that in the background, he'd captured Nick slathering Emma's back and shoulders with sunscreen. As a fair, freckled man, Nick worried about everyone getting sunburn. Kelly found it adorable.

Without thinking, he put them together in a little collage and posted it to Instagram before tucking his phone in his pocket and heading over to the other side of the deck, where Nick and Emma were back at work.

Before he'd reached them, the phone in his pocket started buzzing angrily. There were multiple notifications on the photo, mostly from Ty.

 _Tell him to get his paws off my baby cousin!_  
_What even is happening on that boat of sin?_  
_Kelly make him stop!_  
_Shouldn't he be touching you like that instead?_  
_Wait no ew! NOBODY TOUCH ANYBODY!_

Kelly thumbed through them all, cackling loudly. He noticed the bottom comment was from Zane. All it said was:

_GET IT SON_

Wordlessly, he held his phone out to the two of them, who both burst out laughing. Grinning, Kelly shoved his phone into his pocket and squeezed his way between them, leaning comfortably against Nick as Emma rolled her eyes.

***

The second time it happened was as accidental as the first. While the team had been tromping through some dense underbrush, some sort of nasty insect had stung Emma in the calf. Kelly had slipped into medic mode almost immediately, carrying her on his back as they made their way back to the camp.

He laid her out in one of the tents, despite her laughing protests that she was fine. As Nick watched, Kelly quickly and competently inspected and bandaged the site, pulling some antihistamines out of his bag.

What they hadn’t expected, and in retrospect they _really should have_ , was that Emma reacted nearly as badly to the Benadryl as Ty often did. Clearly it ran in the family. She was giggly and loopy, all while fighting to stay awake, and Kelly insisted on sitting up in the tent with her. He frowned apologetically at Nick, but Nick simply kissed his forehead before ducking out the tent flap. Emma giggled, murmured something incoherent about the two of them being adorable, and rolled over, her head pressing into Kelly’s thigh.

“Go do your job, babe. I’ll be right outside,” Nick said softly, closing the tent flap behind him.

When he went back to check on them a few hours later, Kelly had fallen victim to Emma’s dopey cuddling, and the two of them were asleep together, limbs all entangled and Kelly’s fingers twisted through one of Emma’s ponytails. It was one of the cutest things Nick had ever seen, and he snapped a photo of it. He didn’t feel anything close to fear or jealousy after finding his lover entangled with a friend and co-worker. Nick knew Kelly was ridiculously happy with him, and he knew there was nothing untoward going on between him and Emma. And hell, if Kelly ever felt the urge to have another threesome… Maybe, Nick thought with a wince, he’d finally get to cross _Sex with a Grady_ off his bucket list. Nick shook his head, chuckling at himself as he stared at the photo again.

He’d forgotten to disable his phone’s automatic sync feature though, and within moments he had a series of indignant Facebook notifications from Ty. He tried to contain his laughter, skimming down as Ty’s reactions ranged from _WTF?!_ to _Noooo_ to _I need a dislike button!_.

He wasn't sure if Ty was being silly, or if he genuinely thought there was something happening between the three of them. Either way, his reactions were far too entertaining to ignore, and he crawled into the tent to nudge Kelly awake.  
***

The third time wasn’t an accident at all. There’d been a series of increasingly flustered and frustrated texts from Ty to all three of them since the last photo incident. Sometimes separately, sometimes all at once. Rather than correct Ty’s assumptions, the three of them decided to have a little fun.

Emma held her phone out to Marley, who seemed more than willing to get in on it. He centred her face in the frame as Nick and Kelly leaned in, each kissing one of her cheeks. Nick winked at Kelly as they pulled away, and Marley handed the phone to Emma. She flipped through the filters on her phone camera, smattering little glowing hearts across the photo before sharing it on every social media site she could think of.

It became a bit of a game after that. The three of them crawled into one bed, fully dressed, and let their bare feet hang off the end for someone to capture in a photograph. Emma even sent a few vaguely suggestive emoji texts to Ty, only to be followed immediately with _whoops sorry wrong number!_. They’d wait a few seconds, and then either Nick, Kelly, or in one memorable case the two of them at once, would reply with similar texts. All while “accidentally” keeping Ty in the loop.

Zane had figured out what was going on nearly immediately, and had conspired with them to encourage the charade. Whenever he could, he’d record Ty’s reactions as he stomped around, nearly apoplectic at the idea of his two best friends and his cousin all getting it on together. He’d then send the videos to the three of them so they could witness first-hand the effect their ongoing prank was having.

Every so often one of them would suggest that maybe they should tell Ty the truth, but then he'd send another indignant text and they'd all fall over laughing again, and so it continued unimpeded for several months.

***

Time passed, and Nick and Kelly found themselves at the front door of Brick & Mortar books for the first time since they'd started the prank. Kelly glanced up at Nick, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Nick bit the inside of his cheek and stared resolutely forward, knowing if he looked down at Kelly he'd lose his composure.

Zane greeted them both warmly at the door, ushering them in through the bookstore. Nick grumbled to himself as the cats tumbled out from whatever shelf they'd been napping on and wound around his ankles. He did his best to avoid stepping on them as Kelly nudged him gently in the ribs.

"Ty's out back, I'll be with you guys in a minute," Zane said, distracted as he went to help a customer.

Ty was sitting in a worn canvas chair, feet propped up on the railing of the back deck, staring out into the Harbour. Nick chuckled quietly, his eyes scanning the skyline for the damned surveillance blimp he knew Ty was staring at.

"It's still watching you, Tyler," Nick chuckled and sat down in one of the sturdier wooden chairs and Kelly leaned against the arm of it. For a moment none of them said anything, and again Nick was tempted to let Ty in on the joke.

Zane interrupted him though, nudging the door open with his shoulder and standing behind Ty's chair, leaning over him protectively.

"So," Zane asked, his voice full of barely suppressed laughter. "What's new with you two? Any exciting conquests? Booty plundered and all that?"

Kelly coughed out a laugh of his own. "Oh, you know how it is. Something new in every port..."

Ty was muttering under his breath, his face turning an odd shade of crimson. Nick chewed on his lip to keep from laughing as well, and turned towards Ty.

"Do you have something to share with the class, Beaumont?"

A bell chimed at the front of the store, and Zane ducked away so quickly that Nick wondered briefly if he'd somehow triggered the bell remotely just to escape. He glanced through the door and saw a customer in there asking questions though, so Zane was just luckier than the rest of them.

Kelly reached over and squeezed Nick's shoulder. They could both tell Ty was about to lose his composure, and silently came to an agreement. Before either of them could speak up though, Ty did.

"Listen. You guys... you're all adults. She's my baby cousin, but she's also an adult. It's..." He scrunched his nose up, looking pained. "It's none of my business, so just stop sending me photos and I can pretend none of this is happening, okay?" He kept resolutely looking out over the water, but his shoulders had relaxed slightly.

Nick frowned, and he looked up at Kelly. Kelly looked as torn as Nick felt. Nick sighed and took a deep breath. There was really no way around it, they were going to have to be blunt.

"Ty, babe. I appreciate that. But..." He paused, trying to find a way to phrase it.

"It was all a big dumb joke and we're absolutely not sleeping with Emma."

Ty turned to look at them, and the mingled irritation and relief on his face were completely priceless. "You fucking assholes!" he blurted out, before pausing. "Hey, wait, what's wrong with her? She not good enough for you two jackasses?"

Kelly nearly doubled over laughing and Nick was pretty sure that if he hadn't been sitting down already, he would have fallen over.

Zane chose that moment to step back out onto the deck. He took one look at the three of them, Nick and Kelly nearly convulsing with laughter, Ty looking both angry and relieved, and he just rolled his eyes.

"I take it you two confessed?"

Ty pointed at them. "Fucking jerks, the both of them!"

Zane grinned, reaching out to ruffle Ty's hair. "Come on, baby, your reactions were priceless."

Ty's eyes widened, a look of utter betrayal on his face. "You! You were in on it!" He stood up, storming past Zane and heading back into the bookstore. Before he closed the door, he turned around and pointed at Zane. "You're sleeping on the couch." He glanced over at Nick and Kelly, who were still gasping for air. "And I hope you two bastards got a hotel room."

Grinning, Zane dropped himself into the chair Ty had vacated. They all knew Ty would run out of steam soon enough, and that his threats were empty ones. By the time the sun set, Ty would be fine. And if not, well, it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like our happy little fandom needed some humour and fluff this week. 
> 
> Also the blimp is a [very real thing](http://technical.ly/baltimore/2015/01/06/surveillance-blimp-begins-float-baltimore/). It's big and white and creepy looking and doesn't move. It's freaky and I feel like it would weird Ty out even though he knows what it's theoretically doing.


End file.
